War Of Heroes: Global Warfare
War Of Heroes: Global Warfare is a new game in the Armada Rising Series, and a non-canon edition to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. With Ubisoft-Pixar on a tight schedule developing War Of Heroes: The New Order, Infinity Ward stepped up and took their place, developing Global Warfare for a whole year. The game takes place after the Prologue Mission of Call Of The Watch Dogs: Brink of Annihilation, and follows John Connor, a Scavenger in the Metroville Ruins and an up-and-coming member of The Hero Coalition, as he meets Clementine, who is fighting her own personal war against an even more powerful enemy... The Villain Armada! The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and is set for release on June 1st, 2018. Cast * Bryant Prince as John Connor (Earth-135) * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett (Earth-135) * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett (Audio Logs) * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anne Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Pearce * Scott Whyte as Ozone * Mikal A. Vega as Scarecrow * Aaron V. Williamson as The Armada Grunt Synopsis After The Villain Armada has invaded Earth-135, the War Against the Villain Armada is now in its closing stages! With The Hero Coalition now in shambles after their crushing defeats in the Great Invasion of Earth-135 and the Battle of Metroville, Clementine Everett goes to the Metroville Ruins and finds a boy who may be the Coalition's last hope... His name is John Connor, and he is the salvation of Humanity! Plot The game starts off on the date of March 21st, 2014, as narration from John Connor is heard, saying "The Multiverse. An infinite number of different versions of Earth, connected through a string of Portals and all of them... Are at War!" as it shows a shot of Low Earth Orbit as the International Space Station scans Earth-135 and the Operator says "Sand Bravo, we have visual on a possible 100,000,000 Enemy Troops heading towards the East Coast, please verify?" and the Air Traffic Control Operator answers "Very funny, Station. That's a big negative, over." as millions of Red Dots (Enemies) are seen on the Global Imaging Scanner, heading for America. The ISS Operator then says "Sand Bravo, there may be a slight glitch in one of our SAC-NORAD Scanners. Sierra Delta, you got anything?" as a static and loud message is heard, with the Sierra Delta Operator yelling "They're EVERYWHERE!!!" and ISS Operator asks "Sierra Delta, repeat?!" and SDO responds "There's millions of Armada Ships over I-95!! How the fuck did they get through Earth-135's Orbit?!" as millions of Sattelites pick up panicked chatter from hundreds of people, and then a massive ICBM Missile is seen by a group of Astronauts working on the International Space Station, and the Missile flies above the East Coast, before exploding and sending a massive Electromagnetic Pulse Explosion across the United States, causing all of the Fighter Jets, Helicopters and VTOL Warships sent to defend America offline, crashing into the streets of thousands of American cities. The game then shows thousands of Villain Armada Ships, Gunships and XS1 Goliaths as they fly into hundreds of cites across the United States and fire missiles at the Skyscrapers, causing the buildings to topple down, hitting the streets and causing massive explosions and craters in the streets, while also killing hundreds of people. 4 hours later, The Hero Coalition and US Military have been fighting ferociously against the Villain Armada, but they are eventually all crushed as the Armada's brute strength annihilates them, killing thousands of their Troops and destroying every city in America, and then the game turns to black. The game then switches to 4 months later, where it shows the Ruins of Metroville, the once great City of Heroes, now in ruins with fallen skyscrapers, Human skulls and skeletons paving the streets along with destroyed Tanks, crashed Helicopters and VTOL Warships, and also several crashed Armada Dropships and Gunships. As several Hunter Killer Ships with the Villain Armada Symbol fly above the city's Ruins, John Connor (played by Bryant Prince) is seen crouching behind several crashed Helicopters and VTOLs as he analyzes the movement of the Hunter Killers, and then John's narration is heard, with him saying "I was one of the survivors. My parents were killed during the Great Invasion of Earth-135, and I will never forget my Mother's last words: 'run, and don't look back'. That's what I do against the Armada, because I scavenge parts and food from the ruins of several Cities, and it works. I creep around in the shadows, hiding from the Armada... Alone, and scared." as he moves through several Helicopter and VTOL wreckages. He then finds a massive, tearing hole in the ground next to a crashed VTOL leading to the Subway System, and he jumps down it and heads underground, before taking out a Bizon SMG with an ACOG and Muzzle Brake and going down through the Subway Tunnels. He then hears a barking sound and says "Over here, Riley! Come on, boy." and he sees his dog, Riley (the dog from COD: Ghosts that everyone was hyped about, because... Well, he was a dog! If Infinity Ward can do it, I can too), run up to him. John then pets Riley and says "It's okay, boy. Stay here." but Riley starts barking agitatedly at someone behind John, who then looks behind him to see 4 shadowed people holding ASM1-Speakeasy SMGs, and one of them says "It's alright, kid. Are there any others down here? We're a Coalition Search Party, looking for survivors." and John backs away fearfully, and sees the Symbols of The Villain Armada and the Flag of Armada-Occupied America patched on to the Troops' uniforms.